


Cupcake Gerard

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vore, gerards a literal baked good, i guess like he eats cupcake gerard, this fic is just for kicks im here to make you laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a baker and a cupcake named Gerard starts talking to him and some stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> Me and chubbypinkgee were once again fucking around on twitter when we came up with this gem. She said that Gerard was a literal cupcake and I said well what if Frank sexually eats that cupcake? And now here you sinners are. I wanted to make this purposefully bad but I tried my best to make it readable at least. Please enjoy this ridiculous fan fiction.

It was a warm, sunny, spring day in Belleville, New Jersey. Frank the baker was in an apron tending to some muffin-filled tins. It was just after lunch and the crowd had died down at Mitch’s Bakery. Frank placed his muffins in the display case and was wiping off flour on his apron. Mikey, his fellow baker, came from the back room to collect the money from the register.

 

“Well, another killing, huh Frank?” Mikey said as he picked up wads of cash from the drawer.

 

“Mhmm,” Frank nodded as he rounded a corner, running a hand through the front length of his hair.

 

“Girls hit on you again,” Mikey counted the bills at his hand as he spoke to Frank. Frank stopped and leaned back against the counter behind him.

 

“Yeah. I dunno when they’ll learn that I’m not too into chicks,” He frowned slightly as he sipped a bottle of water.

 

“No shit, they need to maybe hit on me a little harder,” Mikey let out a sigh as he came next to Frank, placing the stack of bills next to him, then poking at a ball of baking dough left on the counter.

 

“Well, Mikey you’re always in the back. And isn’t money Ray’s job?” Frank leaned on his elbow, twisting his bottle closed, pointing to the money next to Mikey.

 

“Today’s Ray’s day off, so I gotta take care of today’s earnings, and I can’t help it if I’m shy.” Mikey fiddled more with the dough, giving it two eyes, then squashing it flat.

 

“Mikey you’re like a fucking baby deer. You run to the back when you hear the door open,” Frank smirked as Mikey blushed.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Mikey rolled the dough into a ball again, then turned to head back to the office. Frank tightened his apron again and started to make cupcake mix. Mitch’s was well known for its fancy and award winning cupcakes. They were fluffy, perfectly iced, and large enough to fill your palm. Frank had an eye for design and loved to make the cupcakes all unique and pretty. 

 

He mixed the flour, eggs, oil, and milk very fast. Frank smirked to himself letting a small giggle emerge. He never beats anything this fast besides his dick. He thinks that’s why he likes baking so much. The only place he could ever put his jerking off skills to use would be in a kitchen, mixing batter to the perfect consistency, making sure there were no lumps or anything. He also loved to punch things. Making bread or crust for pies always involved punching and he found it to be a good stress reliever that didn’t involve his hand around his cock.

 

After he mixed the batter, he got out a pan, and placed cupcake wrappers in the pan. He decided to put silver, reflective wraps. He poured in the light orange batter and licked the spoon when he was done. He then placed them into the oven, shut the door, and then proceeded to mix his icing. Something in his tummy felt weird. Something about _this_ batch of cupcakes felt extra special. He peeked over to the oven. It felt really warm; warmer than an over should probably be. He didn’t feel like looking into it so he went to his icing station.

 

He placed his buttercream icing into a pipping bag and picked out his tip. He felt that a deep orange color would look nice next to the color of the cupcakes and wrappers. He tied the end of the bag and set it down as he heard the bell rang for the cupcakes. As Frank went over to retrieve them from the oven, he looked over to the front of the store; Mikey was tending to some customers. He could see they were college aged girls. Very giddy about something, and Mikey was blushing, so he guessed that they were flirting with him. _How cute. Go get ‘em Mikey._ Frank placed his oven mits on and pulled down the oven door.

 

The oven let out a weird fog, sort of, as the door came down. _How strange_ , Frank thought as he reached in. He pulled out the tray and inspected it. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, so he placed it down on the counter next to him, putting the door back up. He went to go ice the cupcakes. He carefully took them out and placed them on a cooling tray. After waiting a bit, he did three swirls on each of the six in the tray, then covered them in orange sugar crystal sprinkles. He placed his hands on his hips in satisfaction.

 

 _What?_ Frank looked around. Something was muffled. He wasn’t playing the radio. The girls had left, Mikey was no doubt in the office, Ray wasn’t here today and he didn’t say he was going to be stopping by, so…. “Okay, what the fuck,” Frank walked around the kitchen and baking floor. Nothing. Yet. Something was making noise. It sounded like a small voice. “Okay, but what the fuck,” Frank said out loud as he looked under counters, in cabinets, in empty bowls. He heard the muffled voice again. “H-hello? Is,” he was interrupted by the voice again. It was a pretty voice but he didn’t know where it was coming from. “Okay. Show yourself. What the-who the fuck, is making that noise?” Frank picked up a rolling pin if it came down to having to defend himself.

 

He passed by the cupcakes and hear someone say, “Here! Look here!” Frank looked over to the cupcakes. He furrowed his brow and looked down at the tray of cupcakes.

 

“Okay, what the _fuck_ ,” Frank widened his eyes. Was he hearing things? He hadn’t smoked anything in weeks. “H-hello?” Frank came close to the tray, looking over the cupcakes.

 

“Yes, yes! I’m here! Help, yes!” Frank was scared now. How could cupcakes talk? What? The voice was strongest next to the cupcake nearest to the corner, furthest from Frank. No other cupcakes were making noise, just this one. Frank slowly picked up the cupcake and brought it to before his face.

 

“H-hello?” Frank turned the cupcake in his hand, examining where the sound could possibly be coming from.

 

“Yes! Can you pull down my wrapper, please?” The cupcake spoke and Frank almost dropped it. He was flippin’ out now. A fucking cupcake was speaking to him, asking him, very kindly, to pull down its wrapper. His fingers trembled as he peeled down one side of the silver wrapper. Two soft eyes looked up at him and a small mouth smiled.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE FUCK DOES A CUPCAKE HAVE TEETH, OH MY SWEET FUCK,” Frank dropped the cupcake down, Gerard the Cupcake luckily didn’t fall over, he landed straight down on the counter below him.

 

“Sweet is darn tootin’!” Gerard the Cupcake giggled and smiled at Frank the baker. Frank could feel himself slipping. He must be having a dream because this was impossible.

 

“H-h-how,” Frank had fallen back on the table behind him and was looking at the cupcake.

 

“I dunno either, but all I know is that I’m alive! My name is Gerard, hi!” Gerard the Cupcake was smiling big and bright.

 

“I’m Frank. How the hell are you alive?” Frank was grasping this apron trying to rationalize this whole thing in his head.

 

“I said I dunno,” Gerard the Cupcake looked up at Frank blinking fast.

 

“Well I dunno either, fuck!” Frank was getting stressed. There was nothing special about that batter. Or the icing or the wrappers, or the oven the cupcakes were baked in.

 

“Don’t cuss!” Gerard threw a pouty face.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I had to watch my mouth around a cupcake,” Frank ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Well, I mean. I just don’t like cussing too much. It’s dirty,” Gerard looked down at the counter in front of him then to his left.

 

“Maybe I’m a dirty guy,” said Frank as he propped himself up on one elbow next to Gerard.

 

“You aren’t dirty Daddy,” Gerard looked up as Frank put his arm down.

 

“DADDY, WHAT THE FUCK, I’M NO ONE’S DADDY,” Frank shot up, his face flushed.

 

“Well, you’re my creator, my live giver, my father,” Gerard looked up at Frank with innocent eyes, his sweet face a deep shade of pink.

 

“WELL DON’T CALL ME DADDY,” Frank was red and covering his mouth with his tattooed hand. He stepped back, trying to distance himself, how was this thing alive?

 

“Why not… Daddy?” Gerard gave a sly look to Frank. _How the fuck is a literal cupcake giving me “fuck me” eyes_. Frank was concerned but he kinda was diggin’ this. _What has my life come to?_

 

“Because I said so that’s why,” Frank crossed his arms and looked down at Gerard.

 

“What are you gonna do if I misbehave….Daddy?” Gerard was biting his lower lip. _A fucking cupcake is biting its lip and teasing me_. Frank held his tongue. Thinking for a moment about what he could possibly do.

 

“I’ll… I’ll eat you,” Frank stood up straight. Hoping this would shut Gerard up.

 

“To be eaten by you, Daddy is a treat. Just like I am. I’m a yummy treat,” Gerard was blushing and giggling. _Is this cupcake trying to get eaten?_

 

“Fine then,” Frank picked up Gerard and peeled off the wrapper.

 

“Oh….” Gerard closed his eyes, blushing like mad. He looked up at Frank. “Daddy, yes,” Frank was begging to like this whole “Daddy” thing. Frank threw the wrapper down on the counter and looked hungrily at Gerard’s naked form. “P-please, yes,” Gerard was looking Frank in the eyes, Frank was licking his lips, his eyes dark with lust, and he couldn’t wait.

 

“Gotta take care of all this pretty frosting first,” Frank whispered as he came close to Gerard. He sensually licked off the frosting, flicking at the top of Gerard’s curl, Gerard swooned. Frank took things slow. He started at Gerard’s base, using his tongue to tease Gerard’s cake top, then coming up, licking off his frosting slowly. Frank held the frosting in his mouth wanting to savor all of Gerard’s goodness. All of this stimulation had Gerard blushing and beginning to moan. “Your sprinkles taste so good, baby,” Frank whispered as he licked them off with his wet, hot tongue.

 

“Yes, yes Daddy Frankie! My sprinkles are all for you!” Gerard was beginning to drool. Frank licked his lips as he finished off Gerard. He took all of the frosting, licking it slowly off Gerard, enjoying hearing Gerard’s reactions. He was now to the cake part. He gave a final lick off Gerard’s top, causing Gerard to let out a dirty moan that seemed to fill the kitchen.

 

“Mmmmm, wanna eat you so bad baby cakes. Want Daddy to eat you all up?” Frank huskily asked Gerard as he licked Gerard’s cake face. Gerard was fucking losing it.

 

“Please Daddy! Finish me!” Gerard was hysterical, begging, pleading with Frank to chew him and swallow him all. Gerard was getting off to his, his face red like a beet, his eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy.

 

“Anything you say, Gee Baby,” Frank began by nibbling off small bites around Gerard’s cupcake top. He moaned as he swallowed down the bites of Gerard.

 

“Oh… oh, yes, yes Daddy Frankie. Just like that. Eat me all!” Gerard was swooning, he loved this, and he loved how slow Frank was with him. Frank went from small nibbles to normal bites. Soon Frank began taking bigger bites. He was down to the front half of Gerard now. Frank was moaning at how delicious Gerard tasted. This was the best thing he had ever baked. Gerard was his most perfect creation.

 

“Love you baby cakes,” Frank said as he took the second to last bite of Gerard’s form. Frank stopped eating for a second and looked down at Gerard with soft, loving eyes.

 

“I love you too Frankie. Forever,” Gerard whispered as Frank took the final bite of Gerard. Frank licked his fingers and lips clean then sighed contently after he swallowed the last bite. Gerard was the best tasting cupcake or sweet baked good Frank ever had the pleasure of eating. But now Frank would never have Gerard again. Frank looked down, realizing what he had done, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Stupid to get upset over a cupcake, but he was as upsetti as spilt spaghetti. Frank was stunned for a bit, but it was over now, he had to move on.

 

 

~

 

 

He loaded the remaining cupcakes onto a tray and took them to the display case out front. He sighed as he placed them neatly in a row. The door opened and Frank saw a shadow cover his hand. He looked up to see a man with orange hair in front of him. The man was peering over the cupcakes Frank had just placed down.

 

“Those are really pretty, Frank,” the man said as he looked up from the cupcakes to Frank’s beautiful green eyes. His hands were in his pockets and he was dressed very sharply in a deep blue suit and tie. This guy looked important.

 

“How do you know my name?” Frank stood up, wondering why this handsome guy was in Belleville, not to mention this little bakery.

 

“You’re nametag, silly,” The man smiled. _Damn he’s pretty_ , Frank could feel his cheeks getting warm.

 

“Oh, Gee!” Mikey came out from the office. His smile was wide and he came to embrace the man.

 

“Mikey!” The man came over to Mikey and hugged him tightly.

 

“How- how do you guys know each other?” Frank has a look of confusion on his face as he addressed his coworker.

 

“Oh Frank, this is my brother, Gerard. Gerard, Frank. Frank, Gerard. Gerard just came home from a business trip,” Mikey’s eyes were bright as he led Gerard’s waist as he introduced him to Frank.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Gerard held out his hand for Frank to shake.

 

“Likewise… Gerard.” Frank took his hand, still a little confused, but went along with it. Gerard gave a warm smile. A smile Frank knew. _There… there’s no way._

 

“I look forward to getting to know you better, Frank.” Gerard said as he let go of Frank’s hand. He had a great smile that was a little crooked but looked so adorable to Frank.

 

“You can call me Frankie… if you really want,” Frank let out a shy smile and placed his hands in his jean pockets. Mikey gave a smirk.

 

“Oh. Okay, I guess you can call me Gee if you’d like too!” Gerard let out a relaxed laugh and turned to Mikey. “So I guess I’ll see you at home then?” Frank looked between the two Ways.

 

“Oh yeah, Frank you wanna come too?” Mikey looked past Gerard. Gerard then turned to hear Frank’s answer.

 

“Wha?” Frank was leaning against the display counter. His cheeks began to turn pink.

 

“Yeah, it’ll give you a chance to get to know Gee more,” Mikey said as if it was nothing.

 

“Oh, yeah! Sure. I’ll even bring something sweet,” Frank pushed himself off with his shoulder. He could feel his hands getting sweaty. A night. At Mikey’s. And Gerard would be there.

 

“Well you’re already coming but, maybe some cupcakes would be nice,” Gerard chuckled as Frank was about to fall flat on his ass _._ Mikey turned to his brother. They seemed to exchange a look that only they knew the real meaning of.  _Is he low-key flirting with me?_ “See you there then, Frankie,” Gerard said softly as he exited the bakery. Mikey raised his brows at Frank as he left to return to the office.

 

Well shit. Frank was gonna have dinner with a hot guy. And Mikey. Frank was blushing, he was very excited for this evening. First a talking cupcake, now dinner with Gerard. _What a day._

**Author's Note:**

> Tragic, I know.  
> A real mess, just the way I intended. I hope you laughed maybe. This was all a big joke and I made this to see chubbypinkgee smile and I hope I succeeded.


End file.
